Love over Jealousy
by ScarlettRibbon091
Summary: Meet Starfire and Robin. They're the best of friends. They even have secret feeling for each other? But what happens when Robin's childhood friend comes along. Can Starfire express her feeling in time, before an old friend named Babs does?
1. Chapter 1: First Glance

**Authors Note: YAY! New Fan-fic! Whoop! whoop! This time with a love shapy thingy! Praise the love shapy thingy! Anyways, hope you will enjoy this new fan-fic I made. And I hope u still continue to review with this fan-fic. Again, Please review! And enjoy! **

* * *

Love over Jealousy

_Meet Starfire and Robin. They're the best of friends. They even have secret feeling for each other? But what happens when Robin's childhood friend comes along. Can Starfire express her feeling in time, before an old freind named Babs does?

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: First Glance**

Robin paced around in his room.

_What to do...what to do? DAMN IT ALL! What if she rejects me. Would she? UGH!_

Robin's thoughts were still spinning as he sat down on his bed. He even remebered how they first met on that fateful day.

_**Flashback:**_

_It was a starry night at Titans Tower, Robin watched as Beast Boy did his usually "Tofu is better" argument with Cyborg and as Raven rolled her eyes and read a book. When had he been thinking. Making a team like this who was supposed to save the city and was bickering over a stupid food item? There had to something more interesting than this._

_Robin shook his head. He couldn't take it anymore._

_Robin the headed for the door. "I'm heading outside." Robin declared. Of course, no one listened, since it was kind of hard to pay attention since two titans were fighting over tofu. Robin sighed and walked out. He headed for the park since that was only place peaceful enough for the Boy Wonder. What had he gotten himself into?_

_Just then he heard a scream come from the other end of the park. Robin then turned around and followed in which the scream came from and opened his communicator._

_"Titans Trouble!" Robin shouteed into the other end._

_"What is it?" Cyborg asked as he was trying to block Beast Boy's punches._

_"I don't know, but it seems like someone needs our help. Hurry to the park!" Robin declared and signed off._

_"No let us see who is so high and mighty now? Huh Kor'i anders?" an alien thug said. _

_Robin arrived at the scene and saw a yound girl about his age, with red auburn hair and orange tinted skin caught in a net with two metaltypes of devicesattached to her hands, restircting her to use her powers or move. A rag was also used to cover her mouth allowing her not to speak.Two green alien like thugs were hovering over her both wearing red metallic suits. The girl gave a small whimper._

_As the thugs took out a sort of laser gun and aimed it a bird-a-rang hit his hand._

_"Leave her alone." Robin snarled. The two thugs looked at him._

_"Foolish earth boy." One thug said. Robin frowned and took out his bo-staff._

_"Stupid aliens." Robin growled and charged at them. The girl watched as Robin fought the thugs and got intrigued on who the boy was. After a few minutes, the girl watched as the thugs surrendered and flew off defeated._

_Robin the approached the girl carefully and bent down and took out a small pocket knife.The girl gave a small whimper of fear._

_"It's ok, I'm here to help." Robin said and cut a few strands of rope and disabled the machines on her hands._

_The girl the stood up, removed the rag from her mouth and smiled. "Thank you. For rescuing me." she said. Her voice was so clear and soft like an angels'._

_Robin blushed. "Eh, it was no biggie. Thats what I do actually."_

_The girl cocked her head to the side, confused. "You save people?" she asked._

_"Well yeah, don't you know who I am?" Robin asked. The girl shook her head._

_"I am sorry, I am new here." she said._

_"Oh well..I'm Robin of the Teen Titans. Nice to meet you." Robin said and exended his hand out to her._

_The girl looked at his hand and again gave a confused look. Robin chuckled. "And you are?" he asked. The girl smiled._

_"I am Kor'i anders from the Planet Tamaran. On your planet I am what you call in your language,Starfire." she said grinning and again looked at his hand. "Are you giving me a some sort of greeting?"_

_Robin was now intrigued by her. "Yeah, its called a handshake. Here like this." With that he took her hand and showed her. Starfire giggled. "So you're from another planet?" Robin asked as he let go of her hand._

_"Yes, I am. I would go back to my home planet but...I am afraid I might put my people in danger even more." she said and sighed._

_"You're people?" Robin asked._

_"I will explain later. But it looks like you have called reinforcements?" Starfire said and pointed to the other Titans approaching._

_"Dude, what is it?" Beast Boy asked._

_"Yeah, what's the problem?" Raven asked and then eyed Starfire. "Who's that?"_

_Robinlooked at Starfire, then back at his teammates. "This is Starfire. Let's just say she's not from around here."_

_Cyborg and Raven were confused except Beast Boy. "So is she like from a different part of Gotham? Or what? It's not she's this wacked out alien who could fly and throw like laser thingys from her hands and stuff!" BeastBoy said._

_Starfire giggled. _"_In fact, I can do those abilities." she said and started a green light in her hand and lifted off the ground a few inches._

_Everyone stared at her in wonder, especally Robin, who wasn't only fascinated by her powers. As she floated back to the ground, Cyborg tapped Robin on the shoulder and the three Titans huddled up._

_"So should she part of the team?" Cyborg asked._

_"I think she should. She looks like she can help out." Raven said._

_"Ditto." Beast Boy said. "But who's gonna tell her?" Everyone, shifted their gaze on Robin._

_"What?" Robin asked startled._

_"C'mon we know you think she's cute. You tell her that she can stay at our place. Join the team." Cyborg said._

_Robin blushed. "But we have to see what she can do though."_

_"So is she joining?"Raven asked._

_"Yes. But like I said we have to see what she can do next thing in the morning." Robin declared._

_"We'll meet you back at the tower." Cyborg said. "Let's leave you two alone.."_

_Robin frowned. Honestly, he did find her quite attactive. Robin sighed and turned around seeing that she was gone but heard a few sobs and sniffles. Robin headed to a nearby tree where the noise was coming from._

_"Starfire?" Robin asked. Starfire looked up, tears in her eyes and looked away._

_"I understand if you think I am what you earthlings say a 'freak'" she said and gave a little sniff._

_Robin was startled. He approached her and sat next to her._

_"Why would I think you were a freak? We barely met." he said._

_"I know but...I have met some people and they have said I looked like a freak..and-"_

_"Look, we just met. You also said, you couldn't go back to your home planet, wherever that is, so you could stay with us. Besides I don't you're a freak at all." Robin said smiling. Starfire looked back at him._

_"Here, I can promise you this. If you stay here and help us, I promise to teach you the ways of Earth. Help you fit in." Robin said._

_Starfire smiled. "Thank you. So you donnot think I am a 'freak'?" Starfire asked._

_"Not at all." Robin replied. Starfire smiled and blushed._

_"So does this mean we are friends?" Starfire asked. Robin shook his head._

_"Since you're different than ayone I know...lets just say you're my best friend." Robin said smiling. Starfire smiled and stopped crying. _

_"So what do you say?" Robin asked, helping her up. Starfire smiled._

_"I will stay. And I will see what happens." Starfire replied._

_Sooner than you know, they were in a tight embrace and a new friendship started._

**_End Flashback_**

Robin smiled at the thought. It was a year after that happened. Robin wanted to be more than best friends with her. He loved her and wanted to tell Starfire how he felt about her. Robin sighed and looked in the mirror. He then turned to the door and walked down the hall and knocked on a metal door that had the name "Starfire" engraved on it. Starfire answered it and smiled.

"Hello Robin." Starfire said.

"Starfire, I want to tell you something." Robin replied with a smile.

* * *

**Auothers Note:** **Darn cliffhangers! I know, I know. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this new fan-fic of mine and I can't wait for your reviews! Here comes chappie 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends and a Hint of Jea...

******Chapter 2: Old Friends and a Hint of Jealousy**

Starfire smiled. "What is it Robin?" she asked as she stepped out of her room.

Robin smiled as she came out. "Well...its something..." Robin said and looked at the ground.

Starfire let her smile fade away and put a hand on his shoulder. "Robin what is wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Robin gave a chuckle and took the hand that Starfire laid on his shoulder. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to tell you something. That concerns both of us."

Starfire blushed and hoped for what she was wanting all this time. "Yes, and what is it?"

Robin smiled. "Starfire, we've been the bestest friends for some time now right?" Robin said giving her hand a squeeze. Starfire blushed.

"Yes, we have." she replied.

"Well I just have to ask you a question." Robin replied as he started to walk to the main door. Starfire followed.

"Oh? And what is your question?" Starfire asked smiling.

"How would you feel if you and me would be--" Robin said as the door opened and saw who was standing right in front of him. A girl with long red flowly hair, blue eyesand much lighter skin than Starfire's, grinned. She wore a tight blue tank top and some faded jeans. Robin suddenly let go of Starfire's hand.

"Babs?" Robin asked.

"Babs?" Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire asked looking at Robin.

"Richard?" The girl who was supposedly called, Babs, asked in a high pitched tone. Starfire watched as the girl and Robin hugged.

"Richard? Who is this Richard?" Starfire asked.

"That would be me...umm...Richard used to be my name when I stayed with Bruce." Robin replied, but shifted his attention to Babs. "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?"

Babs smiled. "Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I already met you're teammates. But I haven't introduced myself. I'm Barbara Gordon." she said and ran a hand through her long red hair and eyed Starfire.

"Well, we haven't met and who are you?" Babs asked. Starfire smiled.

"I am Starfire." Starfire replied. Babs could see that Robin, or what she called Richard, was with her a moment ago.

Babs smiled a fake smile. "Well, nice to meet you." She then then turned quickly to Robin.

"Hey, Richar--I mean Robin let's go somewhere to catch up." Babs said as she flashed her pearly white teeth.

Starfire now full of rage, frowned and grabbed Robins arm. "Umm...but Robin was just about to tell me something. Were you not?"

Robin looked at Starfire then at Babs. "Yeah, I did, Babs can you give--"

"But you can tell her later right? Right. Well let's go, it was nice meeting you all." Babs said and fiercily grabbed Robins other arm setting him free from Starfire's grasp. Robin startled, sent an apologetic look back at Starfire as the door closed behind them.

"Ok..." Cyborg said. Raven turned and saw Starfires grim mood. And to tell you the truth she was in a way badder mood that grim. Starfire's heart felt like it was ripped out. She felt like her whole life was coming to an end.

"Starfire, you ok?" Raven asked. Starfire snapped out of her mini depression and flashed a fake smile.

"Yes, verything is wonderful. I will just retreat back to my room." Starfire said as she headed into the hallway. But honestly, everything was _not _fine, since Babs came.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry, if its sooo short! But I'm sure to update later on today or 2morrow. But I'm sure it'll be soon. lol. Oh and sorry if I didn't get the exact great details for Bab or aka, Barabra. I just found a lil' info from one of my friends. So yeah, sorry if there were some random moments and emotions. lol. If this chappie sucks I'll try and edit it later if some ppl help. Anyways, here comes Chappie 3!**

**Peppermint Sticks- lol. Now that is the longest review I have ever seen for my fan-fics. Ah! So I see that you got most of your quotes from ur sister...hmmm...lol. By the ways, just to tell ya I love long reviews. So I wont mind if they're long. The longer they are, the longer I'll reply, which is like so much fun! Oh and thanks for enjoying my fan-fic! Ah sorry, if this reply is kinda short. lol. But I promis to make them longer in the future!**

**rock'n'rollbitch- Yes, I will continue, donnot worry.**

**That's all the reviews I got so far!PPL! You have to review more! I expect to finda lot of reviews! lol. I sound like ateacher. Just kiddin.But just review though. That's what counts. Well, here comes chappie 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mixed Emotions

**Chapter 3: Mixed Emotions**

_Starfire's POV:_

Starfire sat in her room staring out her window. Many questions pondered in her head. Who was this girl? Why did she call Robin Richard? But most importantly, she was worried at what Robin was about to tell her about 5 hours ago. It was 12 a.m. and Robin and whover this girl though she was, wasn't back. Until, she heard something in the hall. Starfire looked at the door and walked over and slightly opened her door. In the hallway, she could see two figures turn down a corridor. Starfire, curious about what was going on, stepped out and followed. They continued to walk and Starfire continued to follow. That's when she realized it was Robin and Babs. They stopped at his door and watched as they started to talk. Babs was giggling like mad and Robin chuckled away. But one thing made Starfire's heart stop and she saw as this girl, this girl who just came out of nowhere to ruin their, no _her _life, leaned down and kissed him. Starfire couldn't take it anymore. She had seen too much. A tear slid down her face. Starfire tried to make a sound so she covered her mouth and ran back to her room.

_'It's not fair,' _Starfire thought.

_Robin's POV:_

Robin and Babs walked through the main door, laughing.

"Oh my gosh, remeber when we went on one mission and you got stuck somewhere and Bruce had to get you down?" Babs laughed out. Robin gave a fake smile.

"Yeah, I remeber and it wasn't fun." Robin replied as they turned down the main corridor. Honestly, that night wasn't fun at all. At least, that's what Robin thought. All night, she kept blabbing about her socila life and how they much fun they _used_ to have together.

"Richard, you ok?" Babs asked as she waved a hand in his face. Robin looked back at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Robin replied.

"You know, I've missed seeing you're goofy ways."

"I donnot have goofy ways." Robin replied giving a slight slap on the arm. By then Starfire, was following the two. Babs giggled and Robinlaughed,both of them stopping at Robin's room.

"Sure, you have goofy ways. But anyways I have to go. But just one more thing..." Babs replied and leaned and in and kissed his lips.

Robin who was shocked stood there as she kissed him. Robin pushed her away.

"Look, I know we've been friends and all, but I've moved on." Robin replied. Babs put on a confused look.

"What do you mean? Didn't you miss me at all? C'mon Richard, don't you remeber we used to be together? All the fun times? Don't you remember?" Babs asked as she took his hand. Robin shook his head and let go of her hand.

"Look, Babs. That was a long time ago. I just don't like you that way." Robin said. Babs was now furious.

"So are you saying there's someone else?" Babs asked crossing her arms. Robin solidly nodded.

"Yeah, there is someone else." Robin replied.

"Who is it? She can't be prettier than me? I'm me!" Babs screeched. Robin frowned.

"You know Babs, she is much prettier than you and all this time you've talked nothing of yourself and us. But there was really nothing to talk about us. Oh and if you're wondering, the girl I like, no love is much more nicer and prettier than you. So you can leave now." Robin coldly said. Babs stood there even more furious and stunned.

"Fine, Richard! You know, you have changed and you will see, I will get my revenge." Babs said angrily.

"Oh! I'm so scared!" Robin said sarcastically.

"Goodbye, Richard Grayson!" Babs said, in a furious manner and walked down the hallway angry.

"It's Robin to you." Robin shouted down the hall. Robin turned around and saw Raven staring at him, confused and freaked out.

"Ookk..." Raven said.

"Sorry, had a small argument." Robin said scratching his head.

"With Babs?" Raven asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, why are you up?" Robin asked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I could hear you two screaming from my room. And..."

Robin arched a brow. "And?"

"Starfire saw everything. She's real upset. I'm gonna go talk to her. Jerk." Raven said and moved out of his way.

"How am I a jerk?" Robin asked. But Raven just continued down the corridor. Then something just struck him. "Starfire?"

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, There ya go chappie 3! Man, do I update fast! Maybe its because I don't have school anymore! haha! YAY! Back to the fan-fiction. YAY ROBIN! It's just so cute that he loves Starfire that he turns down even other girls just for her. -sob- It's sooo cute! Anyways reviews are appreciated! But wait, liek Babs said, we have not heard the last of her.**

**D-I-WaRrIa- Yep Babs! More of her coming up! Here's your update!**

**stormcloud-23- Thanks! I'm glad someone said that I got the feelings good! But as the looks of it, it looks pretty obvious on who Robin will give his heart to. Here's your update!**

**x.StArFiRe.x- YAY! I continued!**

**Well here ya go. I will update soon! Here comes chappie 4!**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Relationship

**Chapter 4: A New Realtionship**

Robin ran up to Raven. "Wait what do you mean?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean, what do you mean?" Raven snapped back. "Starfire said that you kissed Babs."

"I did not want to kiss her! Besides she kissed me!" Robin snapped back. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Look, did it even bother you that Starfire likes you." Raven replied heading down the other corridor leading to Starfire's room.

Robin was stunned. "What do you mean?" Robin asked and stepped in front of her to block her path. Raven sighed and stopped to cross her arms.

"Look, Starfire seemed real depressed and she followed you two love birds down the hall to your room. She then said that she saw you two kissing. And now she's blabbing on and on about how you two will never be together and you don't like her. I mean really really like her." Raven stated and shivered at the thought of liking. "What do I look like cupid?" Raven muttered under her breath.

Robin stood there stunned. "She said that?" Robin asked. Raven rolled her eyes.

"No Boy Wonder, Babs did! Of course, Starfire said that...in fact, i'll just leave." Raven said and turned back around to retreat to her room.

"Wait, I thought you were gonna talk to Starfire." Robin called after her still staying in his same spot.

Raven turned around and paused. "Look you started this and now you have to clean it up!" Raven said and turned around the corner and was gone. Robin sighed. After a few steps, Robin looked at the same door he knocked on this morning. Small sniffles and sobs could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Raven? Is that you?" Starfire called from the other side, her voice a little muffled. Robin kept silent. Starfire didn't say anything but just made small sniffs. "Raven is that--" Starfire said and opened her door. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh hello Robin." Starfire said and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Robin smiled a charming smile. "Hey...ummm...can I come in?" Robin asked. Starfire sighed and let him in.She may have hated him for what he had done, but she at least to be friends and being with Babs at least made him happy. Starfire just wanted to make Robin happy. Starfire sat on her bed and looked at the ground fumbling with her fingers, letting her hair fall around her face. Robin sat down next to her put his hand on her two fumbling hands, making them stop.

"I guess you saw huh?" Robin asked staring at her. Starfire looked back at him.

"What are you talking about?" Starfire asked trying to sound innocent.

"Starfire, Raven told me anything." Robin saidas hegave a little squeeze to her hand. Starfire blushed. "Look, I didn't kiss her ok? She kissed me." Robin stated. Starfire remained silent.

"Robin, if you like her...I understand. I am not destined to be your yenoria anyways..." Starfire said and backed away from him tears forming in your eyes. Robin smiled.

"Starfire, does...does yenoria mean grilfriend in your language?" Robin asked moving over to her. Starfire silently nodded her head. Robin sighed. "Look, do you want to hear the good news or bad news?" Robin asked. Starfire shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I'll start with the bad news. Me and Babs, yes, have been friends and we used to go out. That's why she dragged me out without me saying in it and that's why she kissed me." Robin said and looked at Starfire who was busy staring at the ground, saddend at what she was hearing. Robin saw her expression and took her hand.

"And the good news, is that we had a little fight. Because there's someone I else I like." Robin stated. Starfire reached her hand back.

"It is someone that is not we donnot know." Starfire said and gave a little sniff. Robin smiled and took her hand again.

"No, You know her. Besides she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. She's also the most caring person who has ever cared for me." Robin said smiling. Starfire now felt like crying, but no tears fell from her eyes.

"Well, I hope you two will be very...happy together." Starfire said softly as hair fell in her face and she bit her lip. Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, I hope so. Cause, that girl is my best friend who is sitting next right next to me." Robin said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.Starfire sat up and stared at him. Then looked around, seeing if there was another girl sitting beside him, but luckily there wasn't. Robin caught her face with his hand and gentlty kissed her lips. As they parted, Stafire stared at him in surprise, but was very happy.

"Starfire,I don't love Babs, I love you." Robin said smiling but not without blushing. Starfire blushed as well and smiled.

"Oh, Robin, I love you too." Starfire said and they as their lips touched for a sweet kiss, Starfire was the most happiest girl in the world (or universe) and Robin was the most happy as well. And so a new relationship began.

* * *

**Authors Note: YAY! They're finally together! -sigh- they're just sooo cute together! But hold on folks, its not over yet! We have to see what Babs has to say about their relationship. So let's just say its a bat gone bad. lol. Well I'll update soon enough! I hope you review! Here comes chappie 5!**

**catastrophe is me- YAY I UPDATED! OMG! I'm a big fan of Robin and Starfire too! lol. -gives a high five- Yes, I am glad too that Robin doesn't like Babs too! Whew! Go Robin! Oh and yes, I heard that like Robin and Babs used to date and stuff. But I dunno, maybe in theold shows or comics. So don't mind my slowness. lol. Thansk for giving your review!**

**Star Wars Queen- lol. I love you're name! I love Star Wars too! Plus, I love Padme and Anakin. Whoops! Getting off the topic!Anyways, as you can see Robindoes love Starfire not Babs. Whew! That's a relief. If hechose her I would die! lol. Just kidding.**

**Well, I hope there will be more reviewers! Later! And I hope you will enjoy the next chappie of 'Love Over Jealousy'!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Say In This Relationship

**Chapter 5: A Say In This Relationship**

Babs couldn't believe it. How could Robin like someone else? Haven't they dated before? Hadn't he remembered all the good times they had?

_What is wrong with him? I mean I'm me! No One could resist me. UGH! Well, let's ee when he sees me when I put on my friendship charm. And who is this girl that he was talking about anyways? Let's see who this girl thinks she iswhen Robin crawls back to me._

That night, babs laid out papers and sketch books of all kinds. Using the skills she had learned from Batman, she carefull laid out a plan to get Robin (or in her case, Richard) back.

The next morning, everything was all the same, but one thing was different in the Titans Tower.

Starfire floated in, singing a happy tune. Raven stared at her in surprise.

"Looks, like someone is happy today. Anything happen?" Raven asked arching a brow. Starfire smiled and sat on the couch.

"Oh friend Raven! Everything is absolutely and positively wonderful! Is this not a beautiful day?" Starfire asked all cheery like. Of course, cheery and happy, were not the type of moods Raven were really into.

"Ok, you're really starting to freak me out. Everything ok?" Raven asked, putting down her book.

"Yes, everything is perfect." Starfire said smiling. Just then, Robin walked in, cheerful as well.

"Morning everyone." Robin said and walked in and walked over to the couch. "Morning, Starfire." Robin said and kissed her cheek as he sat down beside her. Starfire blushed. Everyone stared at them.

"Dude, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked as he was eating his tofu breakfast.

"Yeah, you're scaring me." Raven said eyeing them carefully. Robin put his arm around Starfire, as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Did you guys become an item or something?" Cyborg asked pointing at the two. Starfire and Robin looked at each other, blushing.

"Yeah, so?" Robin said kissing Starfire lightly.

"Since when?" Raven asked.

"Since yesterday." Robin said giving a light chuckle. Just then a knock came from the door. Robin stood up and answered it and noticed Babs standing there. "Oh you." Robin said coldly. Babs smiled.

"Look, I wanted to--" Babs started but closed to the door in her face. Robin turned around and saw Starfire.

"Robin, who was it?" Starfire asked. Robin frowned looking at the door.

"No one." Robin replied. Starfire went up to him and touched his cheek.

"Robin, that was rude. Let us see who it is." Starfire said and opened the door again and saw Babs. Starfire frowned.

"Yes?" Starfire asked. Babs gave a fake smile.

"Well I just wanted to talk to Robin." Babs replied. "May I come in?" she asked. Sarfire sighed and allowed her. Babs saw Robin and ran over to him and locked him in a big embrace.

"I'm sooo sorry Richard! Can you ever forgive me?" Babs said, making fake sobs. Starfire frowned and looked at Robin who gave her a confused look.

"Why?" Robin asked. "You made fun of Starfire. I'm not letting you make fun of her that way." Robin said coldly. Babs parted from her embrace.

"Who's Starfire?" Babs asked. Robin pointed to her who was behind them.

"Babs, this is Starfire. She's my girlfriend." Robin said.

_So this is the girl huh? I can get rid of her. Easy Peasy. _Babs thought to herself and gave a little smirk then extended her hand out.

"I bet you already know me. Nice to meet you. Again." she said coldly. Starfire shook her hand with a tight grip, making Babs cringe a little bit.

"Well, Robin, I just came to say I'm sorry about everything. All the things I said...I acted like a snob. I'm sorry. I still hope we're friends and can you forgive me?" Babs said making a pouty face. Robin looked at her, long and hard. After a few minutes, he sighed.

"Ok, I forgive you. Just don't insult Starfire like that ok?" Robin said wrapping his arm around Starfire's waist. Babs flet like barfing.

_How could he like this stuck-up wanna be? _Babs thought again. But all she did was give a fake smile.

"Don't worry, I'll never ever say anything bad about her again, promise." she said smiling, while sneakily crossing her fingers behind her back. "Say what, why don't you, your girlfriend and all your friends join me at a little club tommorrow night." Babs suggested. Starfire and Robin looked at each other.

"We would be pleased to accept your offer." Starfire said smiling. Babs gave another fake smile.

"Good then, I'll see you tommorrow night. Oh and by the ways the club is called 'Night Rave'",Babs said and gave a little wink and left. Starfire looked at Robin.

"She looks to bea nice person." Starfire said.

"Yeah,a little too nice." Robin said, kissing her on the forehead. As the couple retreated back to the living room, Babs snickered.

"No one is going to steal my Robin, if I have a say in this realtionship." she muttered to herself and waited for phase 2 of her plan to come in action.

* * *

**Authors Note: YAY! Chappie 4! ITS UP! Hooray! I hope you will all enjoy the next chappie than this one. Ha! Talk about the drama. Whew! There's so much drama that I can hardly contain myself. MUWHAHAHA! Feel the drama! hehe. Oh and I hoped you enjoyed the club name that Babs mentioned. lol. I just came up with it on the top of my head. lol. Oh well, that's how random I am. haha! And as always I expect your reviews!**

**starfan1- Wow that has been th elongest twq paragraphs I have ever seen on my reviews! lol. Oh yeah, I'm a big fan of Robin and Starfire too. I'm like sooooo ubsessed! (lol i don't know how its spelled) Eh, well isn't Red X like the smae thing as Robin? lol. But anyways, it looks like your prayers were answered cause I updated! Yay! Oh and by the ways I'm gonna read some of your stories. lol. Oh and the main reason why I like them is because I wanna see a previewof ur fan-fiction! YAY! Wow long reply review! hahaha!**

**titanfan- Thanks! Here's your update!**

**Brazilian Star- Thanks! I'm glad you loved it! Here's your update!**

**lil-wolfgirl- lol. lots of seperate reviews. But that's fine! Ok with the first 3 chapters, I was sooo confused on either you were on Babs side or Starfire's. hmmm...i dunno. lol. Yes, I am glad too that Robin loves Starfire not Babs! YAY! Yes, and the only reason why I added Babs was like you said, to add more drama. lol, and so many suggestions. coolie! I'll try and use them if I could k? lol. ok. By the ways I think that your review was also the bomb! lol. **

**Well, again, if your upset that Babs os back, I know, I know, I feel your pain. I know I feel like I wanna say to her, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" lol. Got carried away there. lol. Seem like everyone does, these days. But anyways, I didn't want this to be a really short fan-fic, so I wanted to add more drama through Babs. Well here comes Chappie 6!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Plan In Action

**Chapter 6: A Plan In Action**

"Dude, Raven, why do you have to act that way?" Beast Boy asked. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I don't know parties or clubs. I'm only going cause Robin is soo desperate to go. Especially with Starfire." she said a glum voice. Beast Boy sighed.

Robin came out with Cyborg. "Is Starfire here yet?" Robin asked anxiously. Raven again rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Boy Wonder." Cyborg said patting his back.

"Yeah and if you need her, she'll be down the hall." Raven said crossing he arms. Robin frowned.

"Well--" Robin started but was interrupted by Starfire's angelic voice.

"Where shall we go again?" she asked. Starfire cam out in a dark purple mini skirt with ruffles on the end and which sparkled in the light. She also wore a small green tank top that also sparkled and purple high heels. He hair was wavy and was tied into a loose ponytail and two strands of hair fell from her face. Robin stared in her in awe. Cyborg looked at his friend and slapped his head. Naturally she was the only one who dressed up.

"Starfire? Whats with the outfit?" Raven asked arching a brow. Starfire cocked her head to the side.

"Are we not supposed to dress up for such special occassion?" Starfire asked. Robin chuckled and wrapped his armm around her waist and gently kissed her forehead.

"Well, if she wants to change her outfit, thats ok with me." Robin said. He then whispered into her ear, "By the ways, you look soo beautiful." Starfire giggled.

**At Night Rave:**

All Titans arrived at the club music pounding and people dancing.Suddenly, Babs appeared from the crowd.

"Oh my gosh! You guys came!" Babs exclaimed as she approached the team. She wore a pink and black shirt that ruffles along the neckline and sleeves and a black mini-skirt. Her hair was curled and she wore black boots that went up to her knees and had heels.

"Yeah...so why are we here again?" Robin asked as he wrapped an arm around Starfire's waist, which made her blush.

Babs gave a little giggle. "Can't an old friend, hang out with another friend and his friends?" she asked. Robin shrugged. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked around and found a spot to dance.

"Alright! This is my song!" Cyborg said and made his way to the dance floor. "C'mon BB!" he called out as two girls approched him. Beast Boy had stars in his eyes. He then took Raven's arm and yanked her to the dance floor and sea of people.

"C'mon Rae!" Beast Boy said. Raven meanwhile, didn't have a say and had to follow. Two Titans left and Babs.

Starfire looked at Robin and Robin looked at Starfire. Babs saw the expression. She had to act fast. She then took Robin;s arm and jerked at it. "Wanna dance?" she asked. Robin looked at Starfire.

"But I was gonna dance with Starfire." he replied as he yanked his arm back and took Starfire's hand. Starfire smiled.

"Aww but Ric--I mean Robin! Please! Just one dance won't hurt! C'mon, for old times sake!" she pleaded, batting her eyes.

Robin again looked at Starfire for answers but Starfire just gave him an undecided look. "I don't know let me just dance with St--"

Babs sighed. "C'mon, just one little dance. After that you can dance with your girlfriend all you want. C'mon." she said and nudged his arm. Robin looked at Starfire, his face asking for permission. Starfire sighed and made a sign to go. But Robin couldn't accept the answer.

"Ok, but hold on one sec." Robin said. Babs sighed as the turned and face their backs to her.

"Starfire are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Robin, donnot worry it is only a dance. It is not as if she is a glortiyan-florknak in disguise." Starfire said. Robin gave a little chuckle and kissed herlipsbriefly.

"Ok. But whatever happenes. I want you know I'm in love with you Starfire. ok?" Robin said looking directly into her eyes. Starfire blushed and kissed him briefly. "Agreed." she replied. With that he briefly kissed her again and went over to Babs. Starfire sighed and walked over to an empty table in the corner and sat alone seeing Robin and Babs disappear in the sea of people.

The music was pumping and people kept dancing. Everyone was having fun. Well, not everybody.

Babs looked at her dancing partner. "C'mon Robin, have fun! You're with me." she said and put her arms around his neck. Robin looked away. He missed his Star. He had the urge to push Babs away and go back to Starfire who was sitting in a dark corner. Babs sighed and took out a small bottle and took of the lid. Luckliy her arms were still around him.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." she said and poured a sparly substance down his neck. Robin didn't notice. Robin couldn't take it anymore. They have been dancing for only 10 minutes and already he missed Starfire. Robin pushed her away.

"Look, Babs you're a great person and all it's just...I know what you're doing." Robin said. Babs put on a fake confused look.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Robin frowned.

"You know what I'm talking about. Look Babs, I just don't like youthat way." Robin replied and turned and moved through the crowd, making his way to Starfire.

Babs watched him go. "Yeah say that now, but watch as my plan goes into action." she said and looked at the bottle. On it labled the initials, _L.S. _Babs smirked. "Thank you, Harley." she said and turned to go to a different part of the crowd.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoopsie! so sorry for the delay! bows SORRY! SORRY! I've been like thinking of a good idea for my next chappie (which is this one). haha! lol. Man, Babs is like so ramdom in this chapter! I dunno, i was like so bored, and i felt like making her random! hahaha. I guess you're probably wondering what L.S. is. hahaha! Well you're gonna have to guess! MUWAHAHAHA! I'm sooo evil! hehe. Feel free to guess in your reviews! And as you know please R&R! hehehe. I expect reviews. And dang, when i opened my inbox there were like a ton of e-mails! whoa-ha-hoe! lol. Well here are your replies! Man and did i mention that most of them were long? lol.tralalalala...**

**Professional Drama Queen- thanx! I loved that you love my story! hehe! Well, heres ur update! tralalala...hehe.**

**HilaryDuffrox- Thnx! Here's ur update!**

**starfan1- Thnx! I'm glad u loved the last chappie. Yeah, Robin is like Red X. lol. But io would have to say Robin is hotter. Plus, he looks much better in his apprentice suit. haha. I just noticed that. Yes, and heres ur update! hehe. Sorry if I took so long. hehe. haha. Ok, i heard you. You loved this chappie. hehehe. high fives OOoOoOoO! I love ur story! it's getting interesting! whoops! why don't i save that for the review! haha! thanks for ur review!**

**Peppermint Sticks- Oh that's ok. Don't worry sometimes i don't have time to review either lol. Cause I'm busy thinking of ideas for my next chappie. haha. Its either that or I'm listening to sweetbox. hahaha! Hmmm...maybe I might read one of ur stories. hehehe. Oh so you were joking around eh? lol. That's ok. Well that advice helped me though! hehe. Oh Emma huh? I think I read one of her stories...hmmm...Swisscheese...its either that or she reviewed once to one of my stories. oh well. shrugs hehe. Yeah, yeah, son't worry that last comment wasn't harsh. really! hehehe. That just allows m,e to improve something. Oh and if I forgot to proofread and spell check again, sorry about that. ehehe...sweat drop**

**kmkoolj2010- thnx! I'm glad you enjoyed my story! Oh and Robin and Starfire SHOULD be an item! And you're soo right they are soooo adorable together!Oh and here's ur update! hehe.**

**Waterlily-clone- lol thanx, yo!**

**dbzgtfan2004- Thx! Here's ur update! oh and YEAH! ROBIN AND STARFIRE FOREVER!**

**theSamurai- yep, theres scheming a foot. lol. I know Batgirl gone bad! hahaha! Well heres ur update!**

**titanfan- well as u can see phase 2 is right in this chappie. haha. any more questions?**

**Ldy-FloR- YAY! I missed your reviews! wahh! lol. Hmmm...seems they're are alot of reviews! well i'll just review to the last chappies review! hehe. lol. Thnx! I'm glad u love all my stories including this one. hehe. see? I told u I would make a love triangle thingy story! yay! U know I hate Babs too! hahaha! lets make a fan club abotu how to torture her! muwahahaha! hahaha! and there i go being random again! ehehe...well i'm glad u reviewed! yay! I expect more reviews from u! yay!**

**Well thats all the reviews! if I forgot u well I'm sure to mention u later in the story! Here comes chappie 7! yay!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tommorrow

**Chapter 7: Tommorrow**

Starfire sighed as the song went on to a slow one.

_It seems that Robin must be having more enjoyment with Babs more than me. _She thought.

Starfire stood up and straightened her skirt and just as she was about to go out, Robin approached her. Starfire starttled went over to him.

"Are you not supposed to be with Babs?" she asked.

Robin chuckled. "I was...but...I wanted to be with you Starfire." Robin said as he pulled her into his arms. Robin then looked around and smiled back at Starfire.

"Wanna dance?" he asked as he took her hand. Starfire smiled and nodded as the moved onto the next floor as a new slow song moved on its way to the stereo.

_Tomorrow just another day  
Another way  
To spend my day  
All by my self  
Starin at the TV screen  
Flipping through my magazine  
Everything is unclear  
I need you here do_

Starfire put her arms around Robin's neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Robin put her arms around her and put her head on top of hers. Starfire then muttered, "Robin?"

Robin raised a brow. "Yeah?" he asked. Starfire closed her eyes and pulled him closer tightening her grip on him.

"Do you like Babs?" she asked. Robin gave a chuckle.

_And I wake up  
Put on my make up  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's home  
I need to break out  
Give me some take out  
Standing side the crowd  
I wanna scream out loud  
I'll be ok  
I'll be ok_

"Of course not, why would you think that?" Robin asked looking straight into her eyes.

Starfire looked into his masked ones. "Because...it seems...that you like Babs. More than a friend...and I have feeling that you donnot like me as you say you do..."

Robin again chuckled and held her closer to his body and put his head on top of hers.

_And I wake up  
Put on my make up  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's home  
I need to break out  
Give me some take out  
Standing side the crowd  
I wanna scream out loud  
I'll be ok  
I'll be ok  
_

"So do you or do you not?" Starfire asked as she pulled away. But Robin only replied to her answer, as e pressed her lips against hers. Starfire surprised but happy deepened the kiss. The two the slowly parted as the song continued to move the crowd. Starfire slowly opened her eyes and saw that Robin was staring at her and smiling.

_Walking down this whiningroad  
Raining days are all unknown  
I have hit the ground  
Staring up into the sky  
Countin all the reasons why  
My mind is spinning around  
I need to breath...dooo_

"Does that answer you're question?" Robin asked as his cheeks started to change into a shade of crimson. Starfire giggled and nodded.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Cyborg were a few feet away from them sitting at a table. Raven sitting in a dark corner talking to a goth boy. Cyborg elbowed Best Boy and pointed to the couple.

"They really are made for each other..." Cyborg said.

"Well duh!" Beast Boy said rolling his eyes. "It was pretty obvious on how like Robin over there was always making goo-goo eyes at Starfire every single second and--"

Beast Boy was then interrupted by one of Cyborg's shut up slaps behind the head.

"Alright man, we get it." Cyborg said.

_So,I wake up  
Put on my make up  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's home  
And I need to break out  
Give me some take out  
Standing side the crowd  
I wanna scream out loud  
I'll be ok _

Get off from the floor  
I just can't take anymore  
Leave that all behind  
Just get along

Starfire sighed and buried her head in Robin shoulder as Robin held her closely.

"Starfire?" Robin said through the music. Starfire giggled.

"Yes Robin?" she asked.

"Wanna know something?" Robin asked. Starfire smiled.

"What is it Robin?" she asked. Robin kissed her forehead lightly.

_AndI wake up put on my make up  
Pick up the phone, nobodys home  
Ineed to break out, get me some take out  
Stand inside a crowd,I wanna sream aloud  
That I'll be ok_

"It's that you're the most beautiful girl I ever met." Robin said. Starfire then looked up at him.

"Truly?" she asked blushing. Robin chuckled and pushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked the piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." Robin said as he leaned down and gently kissed her, bringing her closer to him. Starfire slowly closed her eyes and accepted the kiss, tightening her grasp around his neck, deepening the kiss.

_AndI wake up put on my make up  
Pick up the phone, nobodys home  
Ineed to break out, get me some take out  
Stand inside a crowd,I wanna sream aloud  
_

_And alright,  
Its ok,  
Ok,  
Alright,  
Whoa...oh ya,  
Oh ya,  
We'll be alright...we'll be alright..._

The song ened and everyone started givng appluase, but Starfire and Robin just smiled at each other and headed off the dance floor to join the team. Meanwhile, in the other corner Babs was busy talking with some of her other friends until her phone rang and picked it up.

"Babs here, talk to me...yeah...i know that...well DUH! why do I think I did that?...Well allI know is that this Love Spell better work...yeah bye."

Babs finally hung up and turned her attention back to the group of friends.

"What was that about?" a girl with brunette, curly hair asked. babs turned around and through the crowd she could see Starfore and Robin and the rest all haning out. Talking and laughing. The two holding hands.

"Nothing...just some business talk." she said and thought,

_Tomorrow he'll be all mine._

* * *

**Authors Note: lol. Sorry for the delay folks. hahaha.Well yeah, I was on vacation and stuff so yep. And soon I will be on hiatus ((sp?)) after thisstory is done and after I do afew one-shots.So Iguess that willbe a long time from now. lol. But back to the chappie, wellif you guys aren't familiar with this, well thischappie is like a song-fic chappie sort of thing. If you don't know what this song is, its from a band called Lilix (did I spell it right?)and the song is called "Tomorrow". lol. I was busy thinking of what to put when the song came on the radio and I was all like "WHOAH! THAT'S IT!" haha! well here's ur update and here comes chappie 8! (i might update in a few days or next week)**

**Star Wars Queen- Yeah I know I love them being together too but I mean this is a fan-fic and there had to be at least alittle drama! hehehe. But don't worry they will always be together!**

**Jeanniestorm- Ur confused no prob! here let me clear it up 4 ya! Ok as you can see from this chappie the thing is called a Love Spell and in the next chappie, you can see what it does to Robin. That clear thing up a lil?**

**Ldy-Flor- HAHA! Censory! TAMARAN! lol. AHH! She gotta knife! runs away lol. Yeah a love spell...why havent u thought of that. lol. I know we should make an anti-babs fan club! haha! oh and yes I do have aim im fantsaygirl91!**

**titanfan- I know it was wierd.**

**ThSamurai- Yep, Harley Quinn. HA! lol. thanx. lol. Here's ur update!**


	8. Chapter 8: What Went Wrong?

**Chapter 8: What Went Wrong?**

Robin escorted Starfire back to her room. Starfire's hair was now down because of complaining that it was too "uncomfortable". But the Boy Wonder didn't care at all. All he cared about was the girl that was beside him that very moment as they walked through the halls and approached Starfire's door.

"Robin, I want to thank you for tonight." Starfire said and gave a sweet smile, tht made Robin change into a different shade of red.

"Well...uh...you know..." Robin stuttured as he tried to get the words out. Starfire giggled as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Robin you are so silly." she said and kissed his cheek, which made The Boy Wonder blush even more. Sooner than you know it, his face was about as red as the ripest apple. Starfire again gave a little giggle and opened her door. But as the alien girl stepped in, Robin caught her arm and brought her into his arms. They're face a few inches away from each other. As Starfire asked on what action he did, Robin gently laid his lips on hers. Starfire didn't care, but just forgot about everything and wrapped her arms around his neck deeping the kiss. Everything was going perfect until...

"Uhem..." Cyborg coughed. Immediately, the couple broke apart. Each faces turning bright red. Cybrog laughed and walked past them.

"It's alright you two. Continue." he said and rounded the corner. Starfire looked at Robin after a moment of silence between the two.

"My apologies Robin...I ummm...I just..." Starfire stuttered but was interrupted as Robin gave a her a quick kiss. Robin chuckled.

"Nah..don't be sorry. I actually enjoyed it." Robin said smiling. Starfire smiled as well.

"Well...goodnight Robin." she said and again walked into her room and as she closed her door, Robin blocked the movement with a swipe of his hand.

"Starfire wait!" he yelled suddenly. Startled, Starfire giggled and turned around.

"Yes?" she asked. Robin smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Starfire." he said and blushed. Starfire again giggled and kissed him briefly.

"I love you too Robin." she said as she finally was allowed to close her door.

Robin sighed and walked to his room. Once he entered he changed into a red T-shirt and green shorts and fell on his bed. Suddenly he felt dizzy. But the Boy Wonder didn't care. All he cared for was his beloved Starfire. Maybe his love for her was making dizzy? As Robin thought it out, Babs' spell worked his way into him as he slowly drifted off into sleep.

**Next Day:**

Starfire woke up to the sounds of birds outside her window. Starfire sat up and extended her arms out wide. She felt cheery today and decided to ask Robin to go on one of the events called "dates". Starfire climbed out of bed and chnaged into her regular uniform for the day. Soon after, Starfire made her bed, fixed her hair, and went out to the living room. Starfire then saw Robin, who was busy sitting on the couch flipping through channels. The others were stil busy eatin breakfast.

"Great, here comes the gross part. How pointless," Raven muttered and put her dish in the sink and drifted off into her room. Beast Boy and Cybrog tried to contain their laughter. Starfire walked over to Robin and sat next to him.

"Good morning Robin!" she said in a cheery voice and kissed him on the cheek. Robin the looked at her stunned.

"Ummm...morning...what was that for?" he asked. Starfire giggled.

"Well, I donnot know. Is that not what couples do on your planet?" Starfire asked. Robin looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Starfire, we...I...look can we talk?" Robin declared and sent a glare at Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were staring at Robin, wondering he was acting so strange. Naturally by now, they would be making out on the spot. But Cyborg and Beast Boy just nodded and left them. Starfire giggled and looked at Robin.

"What is it Robin?" she asked. Robin scratched his head and faced her and said straight out...

"I...I just don't like you anymore." he said. Starfire was struck down and confused.

"Pardons Robin. I must have mistaken you on what you have just said." Starfire said. Robin looked at her.

"Look, you're great and all. I just don't like you in that way anymore. I'm sorry." he said. Starfire grabbed his arm.

"Robin! I donnot understand. We were having a great time last night. Why are you doing this breaking up with me?" she asked.

Robin looked at her. "I'm sorry Starfire. I just...I just don't like you anymore." he said and with that he grabbed his arm back and walked to his room. Starfire sat there stunned. What was it? Did she say something wrong last night? Was it her outfit? Was it the fact that she hated Babs? Or was it...just her? Tears welled up in her eyes and she started to cry. Covering her face with her hands. Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the hallyways waiting for the couple to come out but was shocked to see only Robin come through. Worried, the two titans walked into the living room to see Starfire crying.

The two titans walked to her and looked as she wept.

"Starfire what's wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"Everything! What went wrong?" she asked and continued to cry.

* * *

**Authors Note: Awww! Man this chappie had to have a sad ending! sniff DARN YOU BABS! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! Grr...lol. whoops. lost my mojo. lol. so anyways yea, i know Babs is mean. lol. Well that is the way the story goes. Recently, I've been getting reviews saying about keeping Robin and Starfire together. Well OF COYURSE I WOULD KEEP THEM TOGETHER! what person do you think I am not keeping them together? lol. Don't worry, BABS WILL HAVE HER DOWNFALL! MUWAHAHA! please no falmes in the reviews and here comes chappie 9!**

**thSamurai- lol. you sound liek those commercial people. lol. well here you go! you're update! Sorry about the delay!**

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha- wow. nice screename. lol. thanks! and I'm glad you love my fan-fic! lol. I know, babs is one. lol. and she does give a bad name. ha! and i sooo forgot about babs bunny! lol. Babs bunny is sooo much better! haha!**

**Ldy-FloR- hahaha! my vacation was great thank u very much! hehe. Well I know ur happy that i updated! I have been sooo busy lately, with baby-sitting. lol. Well I never talked to you online in a long time! I hope to talk to you though! whoops...getting off the subject! Yeah, Lillix was a great song. I was just listening to the song that time! hey, I'm even listening to it now! lol. haha!but i have cannon! lol. just kidding. lol. I would never ever hold that kind of thing! lol. oh yeah and in the fan club I CALL VICE PRESIDENT! lol. here's your update!**

**HRH- Ft-Louie- thanks! I ;ike it when ppl say my fan-fics are cute! lol. its just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. lol. here's ur update!**

**Well I hope to see more reviews later! And I will try and update next week or soon! hehe. And yes, I hate Babs too. lol. But that is the whole point of a love triangle story. haha!**


	9. Chapter 9: Suspicious

**Chapter 9: Suspicious**

Starfire looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy with tears in her eyes. Both Titans looked at each other with confusion.

"What went wrong with what?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire wiped her eyes and looked back up at them.

"Robin has done the breaking up with me and I donnot know what went is wrong. He told me last night that he loved me and now he is saying that he does not. Friends, has there been anything wrong? Do I offend? Have I mutated into a ryaknorkworm? What is wrong with me? Have---"

"WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH! Slow down Star." Cyborg said trying to keep up with Starfire's questions. "Now look there's gotta be an explanation to this."

"But dude, look its normal for a breakup. So why bother?" Beast Boy said. With that Starfire broke into tears. Cyborg frowned and looked at Beast Boy and slapped his head, hard. Beast Boy squinted in pain.

"Look, Starfire and Robin truly have feelings for each other ya'll. But I mean, didn't you see the two yesterday? They were inseparable. Now him to just break up with Starfire is sooooo not right." Cyborg explained. Beast Boy scratched his head and tried to put it together.

As Beast Boy continued to think, Cyborg looked at Starfire and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Starfire and Robin really liked each other. Why the sudden break up?

"Starfire why don't you go up to your room. We'll call you down for dinner ok?" Cyborg instructed. Wait he just sounded….HE SOUNDED LIKE A MOTHER! WHOAH! One thing was for sure he was not going to do this again. He only did this because Starfire was like a sister to him and Robin was his best bud. But Starfire just nodded and walked off into her room.

"Look ya'll something is up. I gotta talk to Robin. There has got to be something to explain why he dumped Starfire just like that." With that Cyborg walked into the hallway to go over to Robin's room. Beast Boy then perked up.

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" Beast Boy declared. But the young titan looked around and seeing that he was alone shrugged and went off.

**Later That Night:**

_Knock! Knock!_

Starfire slowly opened her eyes, which were full of sleep. Apparently, Starfire took a nap which lasted all the way into dinner.

_Please let it be Robin, Please let it be Robin, Please let it be…._

"Beast Boy…." Starfire said in a disappointed tone. Beast Boy let out a small tooth grin and scratched his head.

"Ummm….I'm thinking you were expecting Robin….huh?" Beast Boy inquired. Starfire sighed and was just about to close the door until Cyborg's hand grabbed the door open.

"Look….ummm….dinner's ready want to come down?" Cyborg suggested. But all Starfire could do was shake her head. Nothing would ever be good for her until she at least wanted to set things straight. Too many questions lingered in her head such as:

_What have I done? Did I done something that is strange or not from their planet? What is it? Is it…..is it another girl?_

"Hey Starfire look, I talked to Robin and I hate to break it to you…but…all he said was that he never liked you and just saw you as a friend. Sorry. Maybe you should talk to him." Cyborg said.

Starfire looked at him. "Very well. Where is he?" she asked. Beast Boy and Cyborg both scratched their head, afraid to let the answer out.

"Well?" Starfire asked.

"Never mind just don't talk to him." Beast Boy said.

"No I must. No where is he?" The young Tamaranian asked her voice rising. A moment of silence. A sweat drop ran down Beast Boy's face. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Robin likes Babs and he's taking out to dinner on a date and they'll back later tonight." Beast Boy blurted out. Cyborg frowned and hit Beast Boy hard in the back of the head. Starfire stared at them as if they were crazy.

"That is impossible! Robin told me that he never would like that….that...inconsiderate, inconceivable, in--"

"Well it's too late. We all saw them. It's obvious that they're together." Raven interrupted as she came through the hall. "Could we get a move on the food is getting cold." But all Starfire could do is run into her room and slam the door behind her.

_What is that….I hear…people…talking?_

Starfire woke up to the sound of a car door slam. Starfire looked at the clock. 3:30 a.m. Starfire then heard more talking then laughter. She rushed over to the window and pushed back the purple curtains. In front of the tower was two figures and they were talking. The two figures walked into the moonlight. Robin and Babs. Figures. Starfire sighed. What was this? They're….kissing. After what seemed like an hour (but really 5 minutes), they parted and Robin waved her off and walked inside. Once Robin made his way inside, Babs made a grin, flipped her hair, walked over to the limo, got in and drove off. Robin was not acing right. Babs seemed happy. And why did Robin suddenly just break up with her and go straight with Babs? Was all Robin told her last night a lie? One thing was for sure. _Something was very suspicious with Babs.

* * *

_

**_Authors' Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow update! I was going to update right after the other chapter but my other computer had a virus and I had to wait a super long time until it got fixed. Oh well. I got a laptop now! WHOPPEEE! Anyways yea it's short but it was like 3 pages on word. lol. And wow, let me tell you when I checked my mail. I missed all these chapters from great fan-fics! Gotta be more careful next time. But anyways, I sure hope he that the new season will come out soon. grrr...i heard from Princess Starfire of Tamaran that it might come out this fall but i dunno. Anyways. I got a lot of reviews and here your update!_**

**Sweetweni- hehehe. Thanks! I'm glad u think my story is cool! And yeah it sorta has magic thingys lol. Yes, I get that Babs is very mean all the time. lol. Oh and here's ur update!**

**LIGHTFIRE GRAYSON- AWWW! I am soooo digging the name! It's soooo cute! Oh and here is ur update!**

**Ldy-Flor- gasp u called me smart? HOW KIND! lol. huggles 4 u! Yep I know poor Starfire. But thanks about the comment on my story! UR STORIES R AWESOME TOO! Oh that's it you have just ranked up to my best #1 reviewer ever! YAY! gives a trophy lol. Well u deserve it. You have given me the best reviews ever since my first story. lol. And we shall rule the I Hate Babs Club! Whee! lol. But don't worry Robin and Starfire of course will be together. sigh How Romantic! hehehe. Well anyways. Hope 2 hear from ya again! And here's ur lovely update!**

**Karsin- Well don't cry now! Here's ur update! And thanks 4 saying that my story is great!**

**crazie-foe-u- Well, hehehe, it had to be this way for the sake of the plot! For all justice! For all...well you get the point. lol.**

**DodgeViperGurl- Oh yes, I have read ur fan fic and I am sooooo loving it! Oh and thanks for the ideas and review!**

**ThSamurai- lol. ur soooo funny as always! lol. thanks for the review and I hope 2 hear from ya! here's ur update!**

**AvrilLavingeroxmysox- Yes I have written it on the shrine. You may know me as RobxxStarFan. hehehe. lol. I could tell that everyone hates Babs. lol. Well. I'll see u on the shrine! Nice daydream and here's your update! lol.**

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha- lol. Yes i hate Babs too. hehehe. Here's ur update!**

**HRH-Ft-Louie- Yes. The warm and fuzzy feeling is nice. WHEE! lol.**

**Illegally Blonde- Here's ur update! And yes as you can see a lot of people hate Babs now even more!**

**Momiji-momo- Whoah! nice pen name! lol. HAHA! that's sooo cute! It's like a short torture fan-fic in the review. hahaha! it seems like everyone is stabbing Babs now adays. lol. Well here's ur update!**

**HAHAHAHA! As You can see I got really funky reviews! But they made me laugh! You guys rule! Thanks for the reviews again andI hope to see more reviews! And I will be sure to update soon enough. So here comes Chappie 10!**


	10. Chapter 10: Fake Love

**Chapter 10: Fake Romance**

A few days later, everything was different and it seemed that something had changed. Robin looked around the living room. Raven was busy reading a book; Beast Boy and Cyborg were both fighting over a game and Starfire….was gone.

"Hey guys? Where's Starfire?" Robin asked as he approached Cyborg and Beast Boy. The two stopped looking at fighting and looked at the Boy Wonder.

"You know, for a boy who worked for Batman, you sure are stupid." Raven sneered. Robin frowned.

"What the heck do you mean?" Robin asked, his voice rising.

"Oh that's right, you were too busy with Babs the past few days that you didn't notice." Cyborg said. Robin looked at his team confused.

"Notice what?" Robin asked. Just then the main door opened and Starfire walked in. But wasn't alone. With her, was one of Robin's buddies who fought with him once. No other than…

"Speedy! What's up?" Beast Boy said and gave him a high five. Speedy smiled at the others.

"Hey Rob! Haven't seen ya in a while, how have you been?" Speedy asked. But Robin wasn't paying attention. He was trying to see the fact that he and Starfire were together. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, somewhere deep inside of him…he felt sad, hurt and angry.

"Hellloooo?" Speedy asked as he waved a hand in front of his face. Robin then snapped back into reality.

"Oh yea…fine I guess….are…are you and Starfire…uummmm…together?" Robin choked out.

"Yes." Starfire chirped. "I though you already must have known Robin." Starfire said.

"Well…no." Robin said in a disappointed tone. He then scratched his head and looked at the couple. What was going on? He was starting to feel….jealous. But all he could do is watch as Speedy whisper something to Starfire, which made her giggled. To make matters worse for the Boy Wonder….

"Speedy, may you come to my room with me? I must show you something." Starfire said. And with that, took his hand and led Speedy to her room. Ok, now Robin was really getting worried. Too worried that something told him to go over and follow the two. All of a sudden, Robin found himself in front of Cyborg.

"Where are you goin' you spiky haired little dude?" Cyborg asked. A sweatdrop ran across Robin's face.

"Ummm…to the training room. Got to have that training. You know, just in case Slade comes you know….hehe." Robin stated out. Raven looked up from her book.

"You know for a leader, you really are bad at lying." Raven said.

"I am not lying!" Robin protested. Raven rolled her eyes behind her book.

"Dude, don't you have a date with Babs or something?" Beast Boy asked. Robin scratched his head.

"Well….no." Robin said.

"That's a first." Raven said. Robin frowned.

"Look, why is Starfire all of a sudden with Speedy?" Robin asked. Raven again rolled her eyes.

"Look, man, she's just in a relationship, that's all. She's moved on ever since you dumped her." Cyborg said.

"What? I just told I didn't like her _that _way. I was with Babs the whole time. I never even dated Starfire." Robin said. With that, he stomped off to his room.

**Meanwhile:**

"Oh Speedy! What if this does not work?" Starfire asked as she sat on her bed.

"It will Starfire trust me." Speedy said sitting beside her. "Just follow my lead and Robin will come back to you."

Starfire pulled a pillow over her face. "No he will not. It seems as if he is much better with Babs than with me."

Speedy sighed. "Look Starfire you're like a sister to me. But in order to get Robin back, you have to follow."

"But it is hard to do this to him, even though he is with someone else." Starfire mumbled behind the pillow.

"Look, I bet you he doesn't even like Babs." Speedy blurted out. To tell the truth, he really wasn't good at comforting at this girl stuff. Starfire then took the pillow off her face and sat up. Speedy then saw her face stained with tears.

"Then why is he still with her?" Starfire asked. Speedy then scratched the back of his head.

"Ummm…well…well…because….well….look let's just follow my plan ok? Trust me if we just make him jealous, he'll come back to ya."

Starfire sighed. "I hope you are right."

Meanwhile, outside Robin passed her door and heard talking. Robin then stopped and looked at the door that was engraved with her name. He had the strongest urge to open it...but suddenly pulled away and continued walking. Was this for real? Or was this fake love?

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok ppl. I am so sorry to announce that will be updating after a while. I'm going back to school soon and i think i won't be able to update in a while. sniff I know. I will try to update the next chappie to finish this story. So don't worry. Maybe i might be able to update next month or a few weeks from now. So don't worry I will update...just after my short hiatus. So yep. Anyways, sorry if this chappie again was short. lol. I was like stuck at then end until i showed it to one of my friends rogeta on a forum site and said it was good and that I should post it up. So thanks again rogeta! lol. Anyways, sorry if this chappie is like sooo limited and small. Again, I will be updating a while from now. So I hope you still remember my stories and still read them. On to the reviews!**

**D-I-WaRria- Yes Babs is suspicious. lol. And I hate her. lol. Oh and don't worry if you were on a holiday thats fine. No prob!And well here's ur update!**

**Sweetweni- Lol. Thanks, I'm glad u liked the last chappie. And yes, Starfire does get jealous. lol. And wow, I'm also glad you really enjoyed my story. Hmmm...did I just repeat that?**

**Illegally Blonde- Thanks! Me too.**

**falyn ajel- OH! I sooo am owing (did i spell that right?) this chappie to u. You sooo gave me the idea to write this chappie. I was like writing something else and then when i read ur review, I was all like, gasp Why haven't I thought of that? lol. Thanks again!**

**Karsin- Yea. And sadly this one is short too. lol.**

**Miss Blackfire- Here's ur update and thnx! Lol. I hate Babs too.**

**LIGHTFIRE GRAYSON- lol here's ur update! I'm glad u loved it!**

**Momiji-momo- Lol. ur welcome! lol. And thanks i'm glad u loved the last chappie. hahaha! A tombstone!**

**InkBlotted-Chakra- lol. Here's ur update!**

**Ldy-Florry- Hey! lol. u sounded like a lion. hahaha. Meow Babs meow! lol. and yea i saw stranded, lol. It was sooo cool. I even downloaded it from a forum site. I forgot the persons name but thanks! lol. So I like watch it every now and then. lol. And man they should kiss already! hahaha! I soooo cannot wait for the movie to come out! lol. So yep. It's okies that you've been busy. Well, this is the last chappie Im gonna update soon enough. But asI said, I may be updating on holdays and vacations and stuff. and you know wat i posted this story on a forum board and its like everyone in the world hates babs now. lol. AHHH! OH LOVE IT! looks at shiny trophy ooooohhhh...shiny. lol. And yes, i do feel special. YAY! lol. huggles hmmm...i should give u another award...hmmmm...takes out another trophy I don't know wat it's for but it's shiny and has ur name on it! yay! Congrats! Hope 2 here from ya!**

**iluvrobbie- hehehe. Me neither.**

**DodgeViperGirl- hahaha. It feels like a whole mob is after Babs now. hahaha! lol. I won't stop, don't worry, it's just i won't be able to update in a while. So hold on for a few weeks. lol.**

**Well, that's it. Thanks for all ur reviews and I hope you continue to read my stories! Don't worry. I will not forget my stories and i will not forget to update. SO DON'T WORRY! I REPEAT DON'T WORRY! lol. But I do have good news and bad news. The bad news is well...u know i can't update in a while. And the good news is I may be putting up a one-shot soon. So there u go! Again, I hope to hear from u guys and again sorry if its sooo short. I was like on a short writers block and this was all i could think of. lol. Until later, c ya and Chappie 11 comin soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: Wearing Off

**Chapter 11: Wearing Off**

"Oh Speedy you are so entertaining!" Starfire exclaimed. It was movie night and everyone was there. Which meant Robin and Babs was there as well.

"Ok, ok, ok, stop with the mushy gushy and lets get to the movie tovie!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Cyborg tried hard not to laugh and Raven rolled her eyes.

_Sometimes I don't even understand him. _Raven thought to herself.

"Ok, so what should we watch? _Attack of the Zombies 4: Swarm of Brain-sucking Terror! _Or _Kung Fu Action 5: When Ninjas Attack_?" Beast Boy asked cheerfully.

No reply….until…

"Can we just watch the stupid movie?" Babs exclaimed. Everyone stared at Robin's girlfriend. Beast Boy just grinned.

"OK! ZOMBIES IT IS!" Beast Boy exclaimed joyfully. He then took out the DVD from the box and placed it in the DVD player. The lights dimmed and the movie started. As the movie played, Robin couldn't help but look in the corner of his eye and see as Speedy whispered something in Starfire's ear, which made Starfire grip on Speedy's arm more.

What was happening to him? His heart was being all….torn….was he angry? What was this? Was Robin….jealous?

Babs looked at Robin. That's funny. His arm wasn't around her. And it was a horror movie. She then noticed Robin was not putting is attention toward her. His attention was to Speedy and Starfire. She knew what to do.

All of a sudden, Babs gave a little shriek and grabbed Robin's hand. But _STILL _Robin was not put on her. Babs rolled her eyes. She then gave Robin's hand a hard squeeze which made him squince and jump.

"WHAT!" Robin whispered loudly.

"There was a part in the movie that was scary." Babs said innocently.

"So?" Robin replied plainly. "It's just a movie."

Inside, Babs was exploding. Where was the goody-goody act? Don't boyfriends usually put their arms around girlfriends when they when they're scared? Guess she had to do it herself. So she slowly took Robin's arm and put it around her shoulders. A few seconds- yes, seconds- passed and Robin never even kissed her!

Back to Robin, he was still closely eyeing the couple on the other side of the couch. Every move they made, Robin felt like strangling Speedy. Strange thing was, he didn't know why. Then something made his head turn, which was made noticeable. They were getting so close that….they WERE KISING!

**Starfire's Point of View:**

Starfire and Speedy were both staring at the screen as the movie was staring to play. Speedy looked in the corner in his eye to see what was Robin was doing. Nothing…yet. He then leaned over to Starfire.

"What is he doing?" Starfire whispered anxiously as she continued to pretend she was watching the movie.

"Nothing, yet. But you want to make him jealous right?" Speedy asked.

"Yes….is that not the plan?" she said. Speedy gave a little chuckle.

"Just follow my league." Speedy said. Starfire looked up at him in confusion.

"You are in management of a league? Is that some sort of activity?" The young red-head asked.

"Starfire just go with what I'm going. Now pretend you're watching." Speedy instructed and put his arm around her. But as soon as she was going to ask on what he was going to do, he suddenly kissed her. She gave a little peep, but did as instructed and followed. Starfire then popped an eye open and saw something that surprised her.

Robin then all of sudden without thinking, stood up and faced the couple and yelled,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

In the background, a scream came from the movie. Everyone stared at the Boy Wonder as if he were crazy.

"It's called kissing my girlfriend." Speedy said plainly as he stood up. "Why, you got a problem?"

Robin stood there, not knowing what he did. He just grunted something under his breath and stomped to his room.

"I say we call it a night." Raven said as she stopped the DVD.

"AWWW! But it was gonna be the best part!" Beast Boy cried out. Cyborg slapped the back of his head.

"I second that ya'll, time to give these bolts some chargin'. Night!" Cyborg said as he walked off to his room.

"And you little miss Babs?" Raven said. Babs flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"To you, it's Barbara. And whatever this was a sleeze fest anyway." Babs replied as she turned and walked out the door.

"An you two love birds?" Raven asked as she turned to Speedy as he was still standing and Starfire sitting on the couch.

"I'll go in a sec." Speedy said.

"I will return to my room for rest in a moment as well. I wish you good rest friend Raven." Starfire said as she stood up.

"Ok, what a night I'm having today," Raven said and too walked off to her room.

As soon as she left, Starfire faced Speedy. "Speedy, will he be angry at me?" Starfire asked.

Speedy scratched his head. "I don't know, but I'm sure that he's at me." He then gave a small chuckle. Starfire sighed and sat back down. Noticing her dim mood, he sat next her.

"You really like him don't you?" The skilled archer asked. Starfire shook her head.

"No…I love him."

* * *

**Authors Note: See ppl. I told you i would update soon enough. Just not right away. Ok, I probably may be updating on Tuesday but if I don't theres a pretty sure thing that I might update later on. So here you go! I finally updated! Oh and sorry if this chappie gets kinda confusin along the point of views. lol. If it get confusing just tell me in your reviews. That would be greatly appreciated. So don't be afraid to tell me if anything confuses you. Plus, I would mostly like it if you guys gave me like good ideas for the next chapter. I would really like that. And so I've heard that we're no longer able to review to reviews, (thanks InkBlotted Chakra -), I'm making sure thatthis story will not be deleted and that for now it will be on the safe side. Sofor this chapter, I'm not gonna give anymessages to myreviewers. Just for now, anyways until I get word that for sure we can or cannot give responses. Okies, well instead I'll give special thanks to_:LIGHTFIRE GRAYSON, Sweetweni, Ldy-Florry, DodgeViper Gurl, RealiTBYte101, Miss Blackfire, InkBlotted Chakra, crazie-foe-u, titanfan, Momiji-momo and other readers who didn't review._**

**Again, I hope to see ur reviews. And I hope you guys still continue to read my stories. Well until, next time, HERE COMES CHAPPIE 12!**


	12. Chapter 12: Surprises

**Chapter 12: Surprises**

Meanwhile as Starfire and Speedy tried to make up another plan for the next day, Robin was pacing around his room.

_What was going on? Why do I feel…..jealous….What am I thinking? What is this? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?_

Robin fell on his bed. That moment, when Starfire was kissing Speedy, something inside him, felt like bursting out. And maybe that was what led to the incident of him screaming out in an insensible question. Robin sat up and stared at his door, trying to sort out the thoughts in his head.

"UGH! THIS ISN'T WORKING!" he cried out and got up.

_I have to get fresh air. _Robin thought as he walked through the halls. The Boy Wonder rushed down the halls and flew up the steps as he headed toward the roof. He flew open the door and came to an abrupt halt. Something right in front of him made him stop dead in his tracks. A girl in a purple skirt and top and with long red hair sat there. Her emerald eyes staring at the moon as it glimmered over the blue ocean and city full of lights.

"Starfire?" Robin called out. Starfire turned around startled. Her eyes seemed puffy and her nose red. She wiped her eyes quickly to hide evidence that she was crying.

"Oh hello friend Robin," she said standing up and rubbing her arm.

Robin moved over to her. Suddenly, Robin felt a weird emotion. His knees felt like jell-o and he felt like taking her in his arms and kissing her. Buy why?

"What are you doing up here so late at night?" Robin questioned.

"Oh, it is nothing. I just had to get what you say 'fresh air'," the tamaranian girl replied as she turned around to face the night sky again.

"No, you were crying I could see it….what's wrong?" Robin pressed against her as he moved closer to her.

"Nothing, Robin, everything is alright….why must you care?" Starfire said without giving him another glance.

"Starfire, I care because you're my friend. Look, if it's because I screamed at your boyfriend I'm sorry, it's just that—"

"Robin please….it is not that…but I must tell you the truth. I cannot hide it from you any longer." Starfire said as he cut him off from speaking. Robin raised an eyebrow from behind his mask.

"What do you mean Starfire?" Robin asked. This was getting very confusing for the boy wonder.

"Robin, to tell you the truth, Speedy is not really my boyfriend. And he kissed me yesterday because we both wanted to form a plan…..to…well…make you jealous."

Robin stood there in shock to hear what was coming out of her mouth, but she just kept talking.

"We did this because…I was confused on why you have done the breaking up with me. I have become so foolish and jealous at trying to attempt this. I must tell myself, that no matter what, you are very happy with Babs and that I have already done my part with you."

Again, tears started to form in her eyes and she clasped her hand over her mouth to contain her sobbing. Robin stood there listening and watching her.

"I am sorry," was all she said as she started to run for the door. But suddenly, a strong feeling rushed into the Boy Wonder as he surprised her by grabbing her arm, which sent her into his arms. Starfire was about to ask the meaning of his actions as he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, yes, it is a short chappie. But don't blame me! This idea just popped into my mind. And I just kept typing and typing until I found a good way to end this chappie. - Oh yea. haha. Well, anyways, clears throat. I know that most you guys are probably thinking this...**

**"OMG! HE KISSED HER!" or "HA BABS TAKE THAT!" or "WHY THE HEY DID HE DO THAT?"**

**haha. If you want to you can tell me which was most likely to get your same reaction. haha.Well,I wan to ask you guys a litle favor, as reviewers.I want you to answer these questions: (if you want to)**

**"How do you like the story so far?"  
****or  
****"What was you reaction to the end of this chappie?"**

**hehe. yes, thery are questions, but hey, i need ideas for thenext chappie. That's why I updated so slow thistime. haha. I'm slow at brainstorming. So if you can give me ideas, that would be great! - If I pick thebest idea I dedicate the next chappie 2 ya! That sound good?**

**Well anyways, I wanna give thanks to my reviewers such as:  
****_sunrise-91  
titanfan  
Karsin  
MistyMagicWaterflower aka xImmortalxRomanticx _(wow, nice name)  
_Emerald-Mistress  
Sasscreech  
LIGHTFIRE GRAYSON  
Illegaly Blonde  
falyn angel  
blaze543  
RedXStarRob  
StarfireAngel55  
Love Angel Monkey  
Sweetweni  
InkBlotted Chakra_**

**Wow thats a lot of reviewers. I expect more! lol. Well anyways, I start brainstorming and you start reviewing! Well anyways, here comes CHAPTER 13!**


	13. Chapter 13: A New Plan

**_Authors note: This chapter is dedicated to Avril L. and all those who gave me ideas and support for this chapter. THANKS!

* * *

_****Chapter 13: A New Plan**

Starfire felt as if she could melt in his arms. His warm arms embracing her made her feel weightless. Starfire then closed her eyes and accepted the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The spell was broken. But just as it was about to be passionate, Starfire suddenly opened her eyes and broke the kiss abruptly not knowing that the spell that abounded Robin was over.

"Star? What's wrong?" Robin asked. Starfire backed away from him and started to run for the door. But the Boy Wonder blocked her path.

"Why did you stop?" he asked. Starfire then started to break into tears.

"Robin, I am sorry. But this is wrong." Starfire said and went under his right arm and opened the door as she rushed down the hall.

_What is she talking about?_

Robin thought to himself and followed after her.

"Starfire what are you talking about?" Robin questioned as he followed her. But, Starfire just kept running to her room. Robin too, fastened the pace. "Starfire please talk to me!" Robin pleaded from behind her. The tamaranian girl then abruptly stopped, which surprised the Boy Wonder. He stood there and there was only a mere silence except for Robin's pacing breath, seeing that he was chasing her down the hallway. Robin stared at the floor for a moment and when he looked up, he looked up into Starfire's emerald eyes that were filing up with tears.

_**Meanwhile:**_

The door in the main room slid open as another red-haired girl walked in.

"HELLO? HELLO? ROBIN?" Babs called out into the dark room. "I forgot my coat! Robin, are you here?" she called out again.

Babs shrugged and started to head for the door until she heard some faint noises, coming from the doorway. Intrigued, she opened the door to the hallway and followed to the source of the noise. It sounded as if people were talking. Right away, she recognized the two voices. Robin and Starfire. Babs then rounded a corner and stopped, seeing that the two talking.

"Robin, please, I cannot do this." Starfire said backing away from Robin.

"Starfire what is wrong with you? We were just fine before! I love you Starfire. Tell me what's wrong." Robin argued. Starfire shook her head.

"No Robin, please, you are very much happy without me. Do not try to get back with me. Please, just leave me alone." Starfire said and flew off.

Robin stood there. Was he just dumped? What was wrong here? How come he was in his one bed in one moment and he was chasing after Starfire then next?

Too many questions buzzed around in his mind. Robin sighed and walked to his room, dragging his feet. Babs frowned from behind the corner. _It wore off! Daddy said it wouldn't wear off! UGH! Now, they're gonna get back together! Not if I can help it._

_**Later that night:**_

Starfire looked out her window, tears stained her face and her nose was all red and stuffy.

She turned and sat on her bed. She then fell back and looked at the ceiling for a moment. She closed her eyes and remembered the day, she and Robin became a couple.

_Flashback:_

_After hearing of what happened between Babs and Robin, Starfire quickly found comfort in her room to cry. Until a knock at the door, caused her to jump. Hoping that it would be her goth-friend to help her through her time of need._

_"Raven? Is that you?" Starfire called from the other side, her voice a little muffled. Robin kept silent. Starfire didn't say anything but just made small sniffs. "Raven is that--" Starfire said and opened her door. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh hello Robin." Starfire said and wiped the tears from her eyes. _

Robin smiled a charming smile. "Hey...ummm...can I come in?" Robin asked. Starfire sighed and let him in. She may have hated him for what he had done, but she at least to be friends and being with Babs at least made him happy. Starfire just wanted to make Robin happy. Starfire sat on her bed and looked at the ground fumbling with her fingers, letting her hair fall around her face. Robin sat down next to her put his hand on her two fumbling hands, making them stop.

"I guess you saw huh?" Robin asked staring at her. Starfire looked back at him.

"What are you talking about?" Starfire asked trying to sound innocent.

"Starfire, Raven told me anything." Robin said as he gave a little squeeze to her hand. Starfire blushed. "Look, I didn't kiss her ok? She kissed me." Robin stated. Starfire remained silent.

"Robin, if you like her...I understand. I am not destined to be your yenoria anyways..." Starfire said and backed away from him tears forming in your eyes. Robin smiled.

"Starfire, does...does yenoria mean girlfriend in your language?" Robin asked moving over to her. Starfire silently nodded her head. Robin sighed. "Look, do you want to hear the good news or bad news?" Robin asked. Starfire shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I'll start with the bad news. Me and Babs, yes, have been friends and we used to go out. That's why she dragged me out without me saying in it and that's why she kissed me." Robin said and looked at Starfire who was busy staring at the ground, saddened at what she was hearing. Robin saw her expression and took her hand.

"And the good news, is that we had a little fight. Because there's someone I else I like." Robin stated. Starfire reached her hand back.

"It is someone that is not we donnot know." Starfire said and gave a little sniff. Robin smiled and took her hand again.

"No, You know her. Besides she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. She's also the most caring person who has ever cared for me." Robin said smiling. Starfire now felt like crying, but no tears fell from her eyes.

"Well, I hope you two will be very...happy together." Starfire said softly as hair fell in her face and she bit her lip. Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, I hope so. Cause, that girl is my best friend who is sitting next right next to me." Robin said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Starfire sat up and stared at him. Then looked around, seeing if there was another girl sitting beside him, but luckily there wasn't. Robin caught her face with his hand and gently kissed her lips. As they parted, Stafire stared at him in surprise, but was very happy.

"Starfire, I don't love Babs, I love you." Robin said smiling but not without blushing. Starfire blushed as well and smiled.

"Oh, Robin, I love you too." Starfire said and they as their lips touched for a sweet kiss.

_End Flashback_

Starfire smiled at the thought. She then flipped onto her stomach so that she could bury her face into her pillow. She then looked at the digital clock shaped as one the villains "Mumbo". It was 2:01. Right next to her clock, was a picture that Beast Boy and Cyborg had taken, when they went to the party Babs had invited them to. Robin had put her arms around her shoulder and Starfire had her head rested under his chin. They both smiled as the two other titans took the picture. Starfire then remembered on the mysterious breaking up, that happened the next day. Then the whole thought clicked in her mind. Robin, Babs, Robin breaking up with her, it was all so obvious to her now! Robin was not to blame. Starfire quickly got off her bed and rushed to her door to go talk to Boy Wonder. She flung open her door and before she could even open step out, a shadow came out from behind and her whole vision blackened out.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello again! Again, I have returend with the update to this story! Sorry if this chappie became a little confusing for you reviewers! But I was a on a long writer's block. That's why I added a few one-shots just to entertain you reviewers out there. hehe. But anyways, I bet you didn't see this chappie's ending coming. But I wanna give some thanks to the ppl who helped me by giving ideas and suggestions. Again, thanks! So i probably will update sooner or later, because this time, I know what to put for the next chapter! YAY! so I probably _will _update a few weeks from now. Probably, during my winter break where i will update like crazy! haha! **

**Well I also wanna give thanks for the reviewers such as: **

**AvrilLavingeroxmysox, rockerchick224, Ldy-Florry, sunrise-91, Princess Angelfire of NZ, sTaRfIrExrObIn, Lightfire Grayson, Sweetweni, the winds, InkBlotted Chakra, airhead123,Illegally Blonde and RedXStarRob. **

**Wow, that's a lot of reviewers! I tend to have more! haha! Oh and keep a look-out for upcoming (maybe) one-shot or chapter story "Daughter to Father". I will put more details on my profile. So thanks for reading Chappie 13 and here comes Chappie 14!**


	14. Chapter 14: Reality

**Chapter 14: Reality**

Robin closed his door, leaned against his door and sighed. He then shuffled his feet and walked over to this window. Out the window, was beautiful view of the Jump City. He placed his arms on the window sill and rested his head.

Right now, his head was buzzing around with so many thoughts that Boy Wonder couldn't think straight.

What had just happened on the roof back there? Was the question that remained in his head.

Just then a sudden scream came from the hallway, which echoed throughout the whole tower.

Robin suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as his eyes grew wide. He would recognize Starfire's voice even if he was miles away from her. He ran out his door in a heartbeat and stopped at her door.

"STARFIRE! STARFIRE?" Robin protested as he banged on her door. The other titans came rushing in.

"What the heck happened?" Cyborg questioned. But Robin was too busy pounding on her door. Seeing that there was no respond coming from the other side, Robin busted opened her door and looked around the room.

"She's not in here!" Robin yelled and ran out her room. His other teammates continued to prod for answers but Robin ignored them all. He quickly got on his R-Cycle and sped off into the night.

Slowly, Starfire opened her eyes. Where was she? Her vision then slowly got less blurry as she widened her eyes. A figure was standing next to another figure. But it definitely was not Babs.

There stood a girl about here age. She had curly blonde hair and was dressed in a long, sleeve-less leather jacket. She had leather boots with heels that made her look tall. The girl turned around and looked at Starfire.

"Well what do you know? The alien brat is up." She said and walked over to her. Starfire's eyes glowed bright green and tried to move but then found out that her hands tied up. But that didn't stop the Tamaranian girl. She got up and charged at the girl, but was suddenly blasted away, seeing that a force field contained her.

Again, the girl laughed.

"You really think that you can get out that easily?" She mocked. Starfire frowned.

"Who are you? AND WHAT HAVEYOU DONE TO BE AND ROBIN?" Starfire demanded.

The girl made a smirk. "You don't know me? I'm the newest recruit in Jump City. Mirage is the name."

Suddenly, she started to transform, changing her whole appearance into the red haired girl that Starfire has been so jealous of.

"Or you can just call me Barbara Gordon." Mirage snarled as she changed back to her true form. Starfire stared at disgust as she watched her.

"You…you GLOTNICKGROFNAG!" Starfire cursed as she blasted a starbolt at the force field. Mirage cackled.

"Curse all you want. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to get rid of you. You see, I can change into anything I want. Even you….and once I get rid of you, not only will you be gone from Jump City, but from Robin's life as well. This may sound complicated to you, but seeing that you are an alien, you wouldn't understand anything…."

Starfire stopped her attempts to escape as she listened.

"You see, I planned on getting you off the team, by ruining your chances with Boy Wonder. So, I kidnapped one of his old friends. Barbara Gordon. That way, I could change into her and get you jealous. So I used something that one of my friends hooked me up with to make him fall in love with "Babs". Seeing that the substance wore off, I tend to do differently. _By being you. _"

Mirage then transformed into Starfire and gave an evil smirk, that made Starfire even more disgusted.

Mirage then skipped over to a nearby desk and took what looked like Starfire's communicator. She then ran over to a door, but then stopped and turned around.

"Oh and I think I'll make a good addition to the team, without you, don't you think?" she mocked as she walked out the door in the appearance of Starfire.

Starfire stood there, trying to get out. But then suddenly, metal walls surrounded her as the enclosed in. Starfire gasped and flew to the top of the container she was trapped in started to bang on it. The floor then brought out spikes that were sharp enough to pierce through anything. The walls were closing in and Starfire had to think fast or she would never see the team or Robin again.

……………………………………….

"STARFIRE? STARFIRE!" Robin called out in the streets. Robin ran through an alleyway reading the signal that was on his communicator. Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming toward him.

Robin quickly took out his bo-staff, preparing to face what was ever in front of him. Starfire came running toward him, panting. Robin stood there in shock, seeing Starfire in front of him, alive and well.

Starfire slowly approached him.

"Robin are you undamaged?" she asked, innocently. But Robin didn't answer that as he swooped her into his arms and kissed her face.

"What are you doing out here? I was worried about you." Robin said as he set her down.

"I was captured from a villain of which we donnot know yet of." Starfire proclaimed.

"Do you know who or what they looked like?" Robin asked. Starfire shook her head.

"I am sorry Robin." She said as tears formed in her eyes. Robin then had a softer expression and held her close to his body.

"It's ok Star. As long as you're here now. Everything is fine. Let's go back to the tower and get some rest, ok?" Robin said and kissed her forehead as he held her tight against him. Starfire nodded and through that disguise of innocence, there was a smirk on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, talk about a twist or what? So what did you guys think? Was it too confusingfor you guys? Just tell me in your reviews. And please don'thesitate topoint out mistakesin the grammar or somethin. And for those fans that stick to the actual story line (from the comics, shows, etc.), well I'm justwriting stories from my thoughts. So I'm not actually changing to teh story line. That's why they call it fan-"fiction". And hey everyone can make mistakes. - But anywayz...Thankies, to everyone who gave me ideas in order to make this chappie happen. Oh and I want to give thankies especially to my reviewers out there, who are: _Ldy-Florry, ThSamurai,_ _cnroxmyworld426, RedXStarRob, __MistyMagicWaterflower aka xImmortalxRomanticx (wow, what a long name ), TheQueenofSerpents, TheRealStarfire, LightFire Grayson, and InkBlotted Chakra._ Well, again, thankies for supporting me, by giving your reviews about my story. Well, now I see that this story is soon about to end:( but don't worry! There are more stories that are going to come up soon. And if you're wondering what they are, you can take a look at what stories are in store for you. - And since the holiday season is comin up, I decided to give a "gift" for u guys by giving you another chappie for ya:) So I will reply to your reviews after you read chappie 14 and 15. So here comes chappie 15!**

**-xxterraxx  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Decision

**Chapter 15: Decision**

"Come on, lets get you home." Robin said as he wrapped his arms around Mirage and started their way to Robin's R-Cycle. Just as they were about to get on, the other Titans arrived all in their own ways of transportation.

"Man Robin, you sure do know how to find a girl easily." Cyborg said as he stopped in front of Robin in his T-Car.

"Sorry, guys I was just so worried about Starfire. But she's safe now." Robin stated.

"Yes, I do believe I have escaped from that evil villain who has caught me hostage." Mirage said, mimicking Starfire's way of talking.

"Well, whoever or whatever took you. We're going to take them down." Robin said making a slight frown.

"Something isn't right." Raven said to Beast Boy. The green titan looked around.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking curiously at Raven. Raven frowned.

"There's something about Starfire isn't right. I'm sensing a dark aura that isn't hers." Raven said, in a mysterious tone, eyeing Mirage carefully.

Mirage was giggling as Robin whispered something in her ear.

"That's not her, Robin." Raven demanded. Robin looked at Raven, a frown on his face.

"What are you talking about Raven?" Robin questioned.

"That's not her, I just know it." Raven quickly said. Mirage looked at Robin and noticed that he too was eyeing her carefully. She had to act fast to cover whatever Raven had in mind.

"But friend Raven, you donnot recognize me?" Mirage asked sweetly. Raven snarled and charged at Mirage knocking her into the wall.

"RAVEN! HAVE YOU GONE MAD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Robin yelled as he pushed Raven to the ground.

"Whoah Robin, calm down! I bet there's a perfect explanation, on why she did that." Beast Boy said.

"THERE IS! AND I'M TELLING YOU NOW! THAT IS NOT STARFIRE!" Raven growled.

"Raven, I know my girlfriend when I see her." Robin replied coldly. Mirage got up slowly.

"Robin, what is the meaning of out friend acting this way?" Mirage asked.

"STOP!" a voice came from behind. The real Starfire then slowly walked toward them panting, and if you looked closely, there were a few cuts and bruises that were on her arms, showing her struggle to escape. "Raven is telling the truth."

All the Titans, except Raven, stared in shock as Starfire approached them.

"DUDE! STARFIRE HAS BEEN CLONED!" Beast Boy cried.

"Robin, you have to believe Raven and me. That is not her." Starfire said. But Robin, didn't move. All of a sudden Starfire blasted Mirage into the wall with her starbolts.

"STOP!" Robin shouted. He then looked at Mirage who was slammed into the wall and at Starfire who was busy angrily staring at Mirage. He then slowly approached Mirage and helped her up.

Starfire gasped at what she saw. Cyborg and Beast Boy were busy staring at what was happening.

"Robin! NO!" Raven said. But Robin ignored her and slowly leaned in to kiss Mirage. The kiss lasted only a few seconds and when he then smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Robin….," was all Starfire could say.

"Don't worry." Robin mouthed to Raven. Raven stared wondering what the Boy Wonder had in mind.

Suddenly, Mirage felt as if she was being zapped by a thousand bolts and Mirage shrunk to the floor, slowly changing back to her normal self. She then laid unconscious on the floor.

"What did you do?" Cyborg asked. Robin held up a little needle.

"It's a sleeping needle. It knocks someone unconscious for quite a while. And Raven, would you really think I wouldn't believe you. Like I said, I know my girlfriend when I see her." Robin said with a smirk.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She replied in our old gloomy tone.

"Umm…..speaking of which where is Starfire?" asked Beast Boy as he looked around. Robin's eyes grew wide and frantically looked around, but then he gave a sly smile.

"I know where she is….." was all Robin said as he sped off again. Cyborg picked up Mirage and put her in the T-Car.

"How long do you think she be unconscious?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. But one this is for sure…." Cyborg said.

"What's that?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's that Romeo speeds off with no reasoning whatsoever." Cyborg said and went off with the others to go put Mirage into custody.

…………………………………………………….

Robin finally arrived at the park hearing sobbing noises. He then approaches Starfire who was busy crying behind a tree.

"Sure, bring back memories, doesn't it?" Robin said as he sat next to her. Starfire looked at Robin who was smiling at her.

"What you must be doing here? Where is—" Starfire started but what cut off with Robin pressing his lips against hers.

"Whoever she was, she's gone now." Robin said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"But Robin, how…who…Mirage…she…" Starfire stuttered. Robin chuckled.

"From the looks of what you're saying, I bet you are wondering how I knew you were the real Starfire, and the girl I kissed was a person named Mirage and she had something to do with me being hypnotized." Robin said. Starfire looked at him stunned.

"Yes." She quickly replied. "And how did you know that you were hypnotized?"

Robin again chuckled. "Well, I figured it out when I was looking for you. And one thing, I remember something about Babs. One thing that made things suspicious in the first place was that we lost touch a long time ago and that when she tried to flirt that way, it made me realize that she wasn't my old friend that I remembered. One moment I'm thinking of you and the next we're on the roof and you're crying. Angry at me. Took a lot of thinking, I know." Robin said. Starfire stared at Robin in shock and then started to giggle. But soon that giggle faded away into a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"I donnot know Robin. But…." Starfire prodded. Robin looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"You should have seen me while you were under Mirage's control. I was so foolish and so jealous…..I thought you really did not love me anymore." Starfire said in a sad tone. But Robin, pulled her close to his body and kissed her forehead.

"Starfire, I will only love you. Just remember that." Robin said giving Starfire small kisses on her cheek and neck, which made her giggle. Starfire then continued to tell him about all the mishaps that have been occurring around the tower, including about Mirage and her plans of joinAfter a few minutes, the couple then stood up and headed for Robin's cycle.

"So what other things have I done while I was under Mirage's control?" Robin asked, with a sly smile on his face. Starfire just giggled.

"Let us just say, you would not like to know." Starfire giggled. Robin raised a brow, but let it go and decided to ask her again later.

_**The End...**_

* * *

**Authors' Note: Well that's it, for Love Over Jealousy! Yea, sudden ending, but I got end it sometime right? So what did u think of the ending? Confusing? Sudden? Fluffy? Or what? lol. I really need your reviews! Oh and I wanna thank everyone who have read this story. Especially for those who helped me on the R/S Shrine! Thanks for all ur support! That foes out to my reviwes too! So now, since one story is done, (In time for Christmas, I might add), there will be a new story coming up! This story will be called _"Friends Forever"_. And if you like this story, you'll sure like this one. But before that, I will probably throw in a one-shot about RxS during X-mas. Just to get in the spirit. lol. So please R&R! And thankies for reading this story, again!**

**-xxterraxx**


End file.
